five_nights_at_tubbyland_the_shining_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Rooms (Bonus: Food!)
Game 1: CAM 0: Office: The Office Had Gold Wallpaper But It is Beginning to Fall Off, There's a Deck In The Middle of The Room With a Rusty Fan, A Few Crumbled Paper-Balls, The Tablet on Your Desk and a Rusty Endoskeleton Arm on The Desk. In The Left Corner is a Box Filled With Party Hats and Banners. CAM 1: Stage The Stage Has 2 Golden Pillars, One on Each Side. On The Middle of The Stage is Jade The Dragon, The Right Side is The King and The Left Side is The King. You Can See a Little Bit of The Main Room, Which Has a Table Covered in Paper Plates and Un-Finished Food CAM 2: Main Room The Main-Room Has Shiny Golden Wall-Paper and 3 Silver Chandeliers Hanging From The Ceiling. There is About 30 Tables Covered in Paper Hats, Paper Plates, Un-Finished Food and ETC CAM 3: The Dungeon The Dungeon's Camera Feed is Very Glitchy. You Can See Broken Chains Hanging From The Ceiling and Walls, A Stone Table With Shackles and Spare Endoskeleton Parts. If You Look Very Closely, You Can See The Monster (Po) Sitting Against One of The Walls, The Door is Rusty and Covered in Dents CAM 4: Adira's Fun-House The Room Has 6 Tables With Paper-Balls and Un-Finished Food on The Table. Adira Stands With Her Body Slighty Tiled and Her Left Hand on Her Hip. You Can a Poster on The Wall of Adira Placing Her Hands on Her Back With The Text Time to Play! and a 2nd One With a Image of a Bacon Cheeseburger Saying Double Deluxe Bacon Cheeseburger! NEW!. CAM 5: Mother-Board's Play-Palace The Room is Very Big, It Has 2 Ball-Pits, A Large and Medium-Sized One. There's Sky-Tubes Hanging On The Ceiling Connected to a Slide. Mother-Board Stands Against One of The Walls, She's Completely Still But Her Head Leans Slighty to The Side. There's a Poster on The Wall of Mother-Board Winking and Waving Saying Come Meet The Queen Cobra! CAM 6: Decimated's Ice-Skating Ring The Room is The Same Size of CAM 5, There's a Large Ice-Skating Ring With White Pillars and a Silver Chandelier Hanging From The Ceiling. There's a Counter and a Few Shelves For Ice Skates Rental. Upgraded Decimated Sits On The Counter, De-Activated. There's a Small Box Filled With Rusty Endoskeletons Parts, Glitched Noo-Noo V2 and Glitched Decimated. There's a Poster With a Image of Decimated Saying Ready to Skate? CAM 7: Enterance The Enterance Has The Front Doors, Which is 2 Automatic Slide-Doors. You Can See Guts The Cat Sitting In a Chair and Upgraded Noo-Noo V2 Near Him. There's a Button On The Screen With The Text Glitch Signal. The Mechanic is Used to Keep Upgraded Noo-Noo V2 and Guts Away Like Noo-Noo V2 From FNaTL 3. There's a Banner Over Guts Saying Welcome to The Kingdom! CAM 8: The Black Kingdom The Black Kindgom is a Minature Kingdom Made Out of Black Bricks. There's 3 Red Lightbulbs Hanging Out of The Ceiling. Inside The Castle is Malachite The Dragon. CAM 9: Zak's Kitchen The Kitchen Has Stoves, Microphones, Cabients, Shelves and Food Everywhere. There's Also Plates, Disk Washing and Sinks. Zak is Standing Still In The Room in The Middle, De-Activated. CAM 10: Pipes' Arcade The Arcade is Filled With Arcade Machines, Ski-Ball Games, Sky-Tubes and ETC. Pipes is Leaning Against One of The Arcade Machine Not Slumped or Leaning At All. CAM 11: Kelly's Theater The Theater is a Old-Fashioned Movie Theater, There is About 11 Rows of Red Soft Chairs. The Screen Takes Up Most of One of The Walls, It Usually Plays Movies There. A Wooden Stage is Below The Screen, Kelly Stands On The Stage CAM 12: Squint's Relaxing Corner The Room is a Relaxing Room. It Has 2 Small Wooden Circle Tables and 4 Large Wooden Picnic Tables. There's a Grill and 2 Wooden Pizza Ovens. There's Small Windows on The Walls and Posters Such as Kelly Saying Come Watch a Movie!, Zak Saying You Hungry? and Squint Saying Just Relax!. CAM 13: Pip's Restrooms Pip Stands Near The Restrooms, There's 4 Restrooms, 2 Male and 2 Female. There's a Poster On One of The Walls With a Image of Pip With The Text Hope You Enjoy Your Stay! CAM 14: Back-Room The Back-Room is a Rusty Secret Room, It's Very Large and Old. You Can Prototype Pip and Withered Prototype Dipsy On a Large Table. There's a Box With Withered Prototype Laa-Laa, Withered Prototype Tinky Winky and Withered Prototype Po in The Box. Leaning Against The Wall is Prototype Zak and Prototype Squint. Prototype Kelly and Prototype Pipes Hanging From The Ceiling By Wires, You Can Prototype Kelly's Legs and Some of Her Waist and You Can See Prototype Pipes' Upper-Half of His Torso, Arms and Head Hanging. CAM 15: Theater Vent: This Vent Goes to The Theater, It's a Little Rusty and Dusty, Along With a Few Cables on The Ceiling of It. It Appears to Be On The Right Side of The Theater. CAM 16: Arcade Vent: This Vent Goes to The Arcade, It's a Little Rusty and Dusty Like The Theater Vent, There's More Cables on The Ceiling. It Appears to Be On The Left Side of The Arcade. CAM 17: The House of Books The House of Books is a Library, Filled With Wooden Shelves of Books. The Story-Teller is The Original, He Sits on a Metal Chair Limp, His Extra V2 Heads Hanging Down on His Extra Limbs. Game 2: More Coming Soon! (Bonus: Food!) There is Alot of Types of Food in The Kingdom, There Might Be More Since It's a Buffet Special Foods: The King's Special: 2 Minature Cheeseburgers With a Side of Bacon Fries and Ribs The Queen's Special: A Bacon Cheeseburger With a Side of Zak's Cheesy Fries and a Chocolate Milkshake Zak's Cheesy Fries: Thin Fries Covered in Salt and Melted Cheese. Kelly's Popcorn Special: A Large Bucket of Popcorn, A Large Soda, 2 Types of Any Candy-Bars and a Hot-Dog Squint's Pizza Special: A Large Pepperoni Pizza With Wedged Fries as a Side Pipes' Milkshake Special: A Chocolate Special With Bits of Chocolate Inside It. Pip's Fishy Chicken Special: Fried Fish and Baked Chicken With a Soda (More Coming Soon!)